


The First Kiss

by TheThreeofDiamonds



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Transformers - Freeform, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThreeofDiamonds/pseuds/TheThreeofDiamonds
Summary: Thundercracker finally gets a chance to show his true feeling for Soundwave just after coming back online.
Relationships: Soundwave/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 12





	The First Kiss

It had been several days since the Decepticons were brought back to life and were now living underwater in their new base. And if you were to ask any one of them if that changed their life in some way, you may get a couple of ‘kind-of’ answers, but in general, the answer would have been 'no'.

Except for Thundercracker.

Thundercracker may be the only Deception that would say that getting put offline then back online several million years later was the most life changing thing that ever happened to him. It made him realize, even after he was brought back, that life was short… much shorter than he was ready for.

It was after this moment Thundercracker began to make a name for himself. In his spare time he learned about writing, reading, music, the arts, anything that he could find interest in. But there was one thing that Thundercracker wanted more than anything else… “Thundercracker, what are you doing?” A shrill voice demanded. Thundercracker turned to see the air commander Starscream looming behind him. Thundercracker must have daydreamed again. “I cannot have you loafing about!” “Sorry, Starscream.” Thundercracker shrugged. “Guess I can’t live up to your expectations.” “Save your 'sorry', you sad excuse for an aft.” Starscream chided. “We have work to do. Megatron has ordered Soundwave to give surprise inspections of everyone’s living quarters. And, like the good noble commander that I am, I'm letting you know that Soundwave will be in our quarters later today.” Thundercracker perked up. “Wait… Soundwave is coming to our quarters?”

“Yes!” The commander huffed. “And I need you to go down to our quarters and make sure that the place is spotless.”

Thundercracker could feel his turbines get warm, but he didn’t want Starscream to find out what he was going to plan. “Wait, what are you doing while Skywarp and I work on our getting our quarters clean?”

Starscream scoffed. “Well, I have other things to attend to. I ~am~ a busy seeker.” Starscream turned and began to walk away. “Besides, what else were you going to do today?” Starscream left before Thundercracker could answer.

Thundercracker waited until Starscream was out of sight before he let out a giggle of excitement. He made his way down to his trine’s quarters with a smile on his face, all the while trying to figure out what he was going to do to finally show his feelings for Soundwave. Because after all, life was short. So the blue seeker had to make this count. Thundercracker entered his trine’s quarters. The only one that seemed to have entered so far. Skywarp clearly wasn’t there yet. If he was, he would probably try to stuff all his belongings into his storage container with little regard for whatever was fragile. 

The seeker let out a sigh as he examined the state of their quarters. It was a little unruly but not as bad as some others he’d seen in his time. Surprisingly, Thundercracker's was the worst. Neither of his other trine-mates had as many things as he did. Cables haphazardly placed over his recharge slab, data-pad’s littering the ground around it, as well as some makeshift writing and painting tools that he saw how to make on what the humans call: ‘the internet.’ Modified, of course, to adapt to Cybertronian technology.

Thundercracker made one last scan around the room and began to work away at it. He began with organizing his data-pads and writing utensils. He was just finishing up with organizing his paints when Skywarp walked in.

“Oh, Thundercracker!” Skywarp yawned. “Man, these random checkups are…Geez, what’s the word? When something happens too much and you don’t like it?”

“There are several words for that.” Thundercracker answered. “You have annoying, disturbing, repetitive, unpleasant-“ “Yeah, yeah, you lost me.” Skywarp walked over to his recharge slab and gave it a look. In one swoop, he opened his storage trunk, and shoved all his belongings inside.

Thundercracker winced as he watched Skywarp. “Don’t you have any respect for your belongings?”

Skywarp glanced down at the storage box then back at his trine-mate “They’re cables.”

Thundercracker drooped. “Yeah... but… Oh, never mind.” He turned and finished up with cleaning his area.

“Whatever.” Skywarp shrugged, looking over his area. “I don’t know what Starscream was snippy about when he wanted us to clean our area. I can get it done in, like, two nano-cycles.”

“Yeah… if you count shoving everything into your storage container as clean.” Thundercracker muttered. He finished putting everything away in his storage container in an organized manner, then stepped away. “There. Now, since we’re both ‘done’…”

Skywarp knew where Thundercracker was going with this. Both of them turned to look at their commanding officer’s station.

“Not it!” Skywarp declared.

“It’s not even that dirty!” Thundercracker chided.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be the one to mess with his stuff! You know what happens when someone messes with his stuff!”

“Well, then we have a choice,” Thundercracker mused. “We either get chewed out by Starscream for putting his stuff in regulatory fashion, or we get yelled at by him for not helping him out.”

Skywarp scrunched up his face in displeasure. Both options involved getting chewed out by Starscream.

“Okay, look,” Thundercracker conceded. “I’ll take care of Starscream’s space.”

Skywarp made a hop of joy. “Oh good!” He proclaimed, then dashed out of the room before Thundercracker could object.

It was actually a good thing that Thundercracker was alone. It allowed him to think about how he was going to express his feelings to Soundwave without being interrupted for a while. He also had to work on Starscream’s area, but Thundercracker knew how it was supposed to be, so that it wasn’t a huge distraction from his thoughts.

-<>-

Some time later Thundercracker’s thoughts were interrupted by Skywarp being shoved back into the room. “Well, there’s no need for shoving, Starscream!” Skywarp whined.

“All of us need to be here, Skywarp!” Starscream reminded. “And that includes YOU!” Starscream’s eyes immediately went from Skywarp to his recharge station… and his expression grew more and more foul. “Who… messed… with… my… stuff?” He growled. “Report to your recharge stations.” A voice behind Starscream demanded. Starscream jumped to reveal Soundwave, who had somehow followed them all the way to their quarters. 

Skywarp caught a glimpse of him and scurried to his recharge slab and stood at attention. Starscream scoffed and trudged over to his recharge station. He technically was a higher rank than Soundwave, but Starscream clearly wasn’t going to give any slag to the one person that recorded everything. Thundercracker stood at attention at his recharge slab just as Starscream was getting at his. Once the three were in place, the inspection began.

About a couple minutes in, there was some serious ruckus in the hall. Everyone could recognize it as the two troublemaker cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy. Soundwave was the first to react by poking his head in the hall. “RUMBLE! FRENZY!” Soundwave began. He was immediately cut off by a loud thud and Soundwave recoiling back into the room. His hand went up to his face. His faceplate had been retracted, revealing his mouth, and a furious look on Soundwave’s face.

Thundercracker could feel his engines warm up when he saw Soundwave’s actual face. Thoughts ran though the blue seeker's head. This opened up so many possibilities that Thundercracker wanted to explore with the only crush that he ever had.

“The inspection will be postponed.” Soundwave declared before leaving the room. The seekers relaxed a bit, except for Thundercracker. Thundercracker chased after Soundwave, thinking that this may be the only chance he would ever have.

“Soundwave!” Thundercracker called, still trying to catch up to the communications officer.

Soundwave paused and turned around. “Thundercracker, is there something you need?”

Thundercracker paused. He could feel the heat of his engines and the flow of his energon run thought his entire body.

“Thundercracker?” Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker snapped back to reality, tightening his resolve. “Soundwave…”

“Yes? I don’t have all day.” “I-I know. So I want to make this quick.” Thundercracker took a quick breath in then let it all out. “So, it’s not a secret that I’m a different 'Con than when we first landed on the planet.”

“Where is this going?”

Thundercracker looked away, feeling rather bashful. “I’ve wanted to tell you this ever since I’ve realized it. And I feel like now is the only time I have to share it.” He looked into Soundwave's optics. “I love you.”

The statement clearly caught Soundwave off guard. “I…I…”

“I’ve loved you ever since I learned what the feeling was. I didn’t understand it at first, but now I do. The way you deal with everyone. You don’t beat them down, but you do have respect for them. Even Starscream. And he doesn’t deserve it. And I understand that your job is to listen, but you also give some wonderful advice. I’ve always admired that about you.”

Soundwave continued to stare at Thundercracker in shock. “I…I don’t know what to say…”

Thundercracker knew the last thing he wanted now. And he felt that now was the time to go for it. “Then…don’t say anything.” Thundercracker cooed, moving his face to get closer to Soundwave’s. “Let the moment happen.” 

Thundercracker locked lips with Soundwave, locking the two in an embrace. Thundercracker could feel Soundwave tense up at first, but then quickly relax as the two shared this one moment of intimacy.

The two eventually separated. Thundercracker let out a sigh of relief and gave Soundwave a huge hug. He wanted to cry, all things considered. He had already considered the fact that if he did this, Soundwave would definitely want nothing to do with him anymore, distancing himself from Thundercracker as much as possible. “I’m sorry if that was uncomfortable, but I wanted to do this for a long time.”

“That was…” Soundwave began. Thundercracker braced himself for the worst. “That was rather pleasant.” Soundwave admitted. “What was that?”

Thundercracker looked at Soundwave, a look of surprise on his face. “I-it was?”

“Yes. What’s it called?”

Thundercracker could barely contain his excitement. “I-i-it’s called a kiss! It’s a sign of affection for someone that you like very much.”

Soundwave thought about it for a sec. “A sign of affection… Interesting. I suppose you would like to spend more time with me then?”

“I mean, if that’s not too much to ask?”

“Of course not. You’re a good seeker. Smarter than Skywarp and more dignity than Starscream. Probably the most respectable of all the seekers I’ve seen.”

Thundercracker tightened his hug on Soundwave “Thank you. Thank you!”

Soundwave returned the hug, leaving the two in a loving embrace. “You know,” Soundwave mused. “Rumble and Frenzy may not like us being together like this.”

“Let them.” Thundercracker declared. All he wanted now, is for this moment to last forever.


End file.
